


Peeking Implies Hands, Angel

by WriteItOtt



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is So Done (Good Omens), Christmas Fluff, Comedy, Comic, Gen, Gift Art, Good Omens Holiday Swap, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Sneaky Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteItOtt/pseuds/WriteItOtt
Summary: Aziraphale has spent a long time wrapping gifts for his loved ones and placed the pretty boxes *just so* under the tree. Crowley is determined to figure out what the angel has gotten for him but Aziraphale is onto his snoopy tricks it seems...
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: Grow Better / Scribbling Vaguely Downwards - Holiday Swap '20





	Peeking Implies Hands, Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astral_gravy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astral_gravy/gifts).



> I was super excited to get to create a Holiday Swap piece for the lovely and talented astral_gravy! They asked for "comfort, fluff, wings, or something to make me laugh" so this is what my weird little demonic brain thought up. A snoopy snek and a very DUN angel! Lol
> 
> Merry Christmas, Astral, it was an honor to create for you! <3


End file.
